Letters to Camelot
by Viktobi
Summary: What if you stumbled upon a chest filled with letters? Letters from Medevial times? You arrange them chronologically and behold, the unveiling of many delights await you and you can only fill your mind with the thills, fascination and romance that entails them. Letters to Camelot is not a story but a compilation of events. Enjoy relax and open your mind to endless opportunities.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dear Readers,

Thank you for choosing to read such an unusual fiction. Please bear with me as the idea popped up after countless of sleepless hours.

Letters from Camelot is a unique story. In a sense that in order to read it one should be familiar with the series I have based this fic on.

This story assumes the following,

King Arthur and Queen Gwen have been married for a year now. Merlin's status in Camelot has significantly risen. Morgana has disappeared and Camelot seems to be thriving. However magic, is still not welcomed and one begins to wonder if it is still in existence.

All in all, I wish you, my fellow readers, a great read and I do hope you can provide me on some feed back with this.

Thank you and Kind Regards,

Viktobi.


	2. The Druid's Call

**Chapter 1: The Druid's call**

Essetir, September 17th 1120,

My dear friend Emrys,

First of all I would like to congratulate you on your recent appointment as Chief Court Advisor to the King of Camelot. This news was received with great joy.

However, I write you with urgency, your attention is required here in the city of Essetir. The druid stronghold is collapsing before my very own eyes, and there is little I can do to lead my people into safety.

Years ago, the young druid boy, Mordred, was given to my care, by your King Arthur.

He has developed tremendously since then and one can only be proud of this young druid. No longer a boy but a man ready to take on the world.

Let me not stray from the subject, the druid council begs your attendance as there are urgent matters we need to discuss.

The recent visions of the boy reveal that Camelot's thriving state will soon come to an undisclosed end. We fear that your King might be in grave danger.

Please Emrys, find it in your heart to come hither.

Thank you my friend,

I await your imminent response,

Your friend

Isledir

* * *

Camelot, September 21st 1120,

_Dear Isledir,_

_I shall inform my King, however I shall not disclose the reason for my travel. I expect to arrive in Essetir in a week. _

_Your message is indeed alarming. Camelot over the years has indeed flourished. The King and Queen are well loved by their people and the relationship between Camelot's neighboring villages have been peaceful.  
_

_I am happy to hear that the druid boy has been a good apprentice to you, and look forward to discuss further with you the "visions" he possesses. I recall his powers as being very unusual and will take your request to heart._

_Isledir, I look forward to meeting you at the druid strong hold along with your fellow brethren._

_Your Friend,_

_Merlin_

* * *

Camelot, September 25th, 1120,

My King,

It is with haste that I write you. I have noticed a shortfall in petunia flowers in our royal store. These flowers are required in order for me to make certain remedies for Gaius.

I shall depart Camelot today to return in a fortnight from now.

Please remember that the Queen should take her smelling salts along with her. I understand she will be heading to Ealdor to visit the people that once took care of her.

The journey is long, and the smelling salts would aid her greatly.

Your loyal servant,

Merlin

* * *

Camelot, September 26th 1120,

_Gaius,_

_I shall heed to your advice, that is for certain. I know why Modred might be of concern to you. We both are very much aware, but this is something I must witness for myself.  
_

_Gaius, please remember to take your soup at least once a day. Unfortunately, the Queen is not around to remind you and I will certainly not ask Arthur to take over such responsibility._

_My dear friend, you are growing old…whether you like it or not. Your knowledge in herbs has benefited me a lot and I only wish for you to heed to my advice – every now and then._

_Take care and I shall return in a fortnight or earlier._

_Your friend,_

_Merlin_

* * *

Essetir, September 26th 1120,

A general message to my druid brethren;

It has been quite some time, since messages have been delivered in such a secretive manner. But I fear for our safety and would have it no other way.

The boy, Modred's visions grow stronger and they point towards Camelot. Yes times have changed since "The Great Purge" but the new King and Queen are not yet fully accommodating with our way of life and people of Magic need to tread carefully.

I have entrusted the help of our great Emrys, he will be with us the day after tomorrow.

Brothers and sisters, I wish to welcome you then.

Be the Triad with us and her cloak around us

Your humble leader,

Isledir


	3. Petunias and Lovers

**Petunias and Lovers**

Camelot, September 27th 1120,

Dearly beloved wife,

My angel, my love, my divine goddess, my kind hearted, wise and loving Queen

Has it only been 2 days since I last traced the smoothness of your skin, looked deeply into those lovely eyes and kissed your tender lips?

Camelot is not the same without her Queen, and neither is her King!

Is it madness that befalls me, for I only think of you? But when I do, I cannot help but smile like a lost little boy. I am overjoyed my loving Guinevere – happy to be your husband. My love remains unending and I count the remaining days until you are back in my arms. Mark my words, you shall not so easily escape the chambers.

Merlin is away again and once again we lack petunias, I do not know if he realizes that his excuse of "running out of petunias" has been overused in the past.

By Heavens, the Royal Ballroom should be filled with them by now!

Maybe you are right, perhaps he does have someone special.

Alas, my loving wife, I know I am selfish, I however cannot imagine Merlin away from us. He might have been my servant years before – that was before, for now…he has become my truest friend. It is he I can only thank for the undying love I share with my beautiful wife.

Alas, I leave you be, remember to take your smelling salt every now and again.

Yours truly,

Your ever loving husband

Arthur

* * *

Ealdor, 29

_th__ September 1120,_

_My loving King,_

_Oh Arthur, your letter placed a smile on my face. The journey to Ealdor was indeed a difficult one and I am very grateful to Merlin for reminding you about the smelling salts. This proved to be a wise choice._

_My husband, you must watch the language you place in your letters. Should they fall in the wrong hands, what were you to do? Oh don't answer that, I know you too well. You will not have a care in the world and that is why I love thee. _

_You are what you are – Camelot's hero, a brave warrior, a kind King and a loving husband._

_I miss you, my husband, but duty calls, the people of Ealdor were kind to us during the uprising. We owe them this, even if it is just a visit from Camelot's Queen and not her King._

_Ealdor is rising fast, my husband and the love they have for Camelot casts a smile on my face. We were all well received by them and I believe I shall return to your arms very soon. I cannot bare not being with you._

_I see my dearest friend Merlin is off chasing petunia flowers again? Oh Arthur, let Merlin be, he deserves the purest of happiness, just like us, my dear. Whether he derives his happiness from petunia flowers or not…I do not mind at all, as long as he is happy._

_Husband, I am being called I believe today is a feast in honor of my arrival. Don't worry too much about me, after all I am your wife._

_I love you Arthur, my King._

_Gwen _

* * *

Camelot, September 30th 1120,

My beloved Queen,

It has been too long, and the messengers are slower than expected. I have advised the Knights to escort you back. Sir Leon will hand you this message in good faith. Please my love, I beg you to return, Camelot, her people and your King await your return.

Neither Gaius nor I have heard from Merlin. We assume the petunias he is searching are of a rare breed. Gaius insists these are purely for herbal remedies.

My love please find it in you to return, you are greatly missed and the messenger informs me that you manage the day with the smelling salts, I worry my love.

Your ever loving husband,

Arthur.

* * *

Ealdor, 2nd October 1120,

Your Royal Majesty,

We arrived safely in Ealdor. I am pleased to inform you that the Queen took your message well. Enclosed is her letter to you along with the royal seal.

We ride at day break first thing in the morrow. The Queen is in good health, the people of Ealdor love her.

Long Live Camelot! Long live the Queen! Long live the King

Sir Leon

* * *

Ealdor, 2

_nd__ October 1120,_

_My wonderful husband,_

_I believe Sir Leon has informed you of the good news. This letter serves only one purpose, to tell you how much you mean to me. The love and support you have provided me. I look back and remember our struggles, the many obstacles that came between us._

_But love conquered it all, and I am now with you. The greatest King Camelot has ever known and I, his Queen – who loves him until the end of time. _

_Oh Arthur, my husband, how I long for you_

_Your loving wife_

_Gwen_

* * *

Essetir, 5th October 1120,

Dear Gaius,

I hope you are faring well. I find myself amongst the druid brethrens. Unfortunately, I fear there is indeed need for concern.

Mordred, is no longer a boy, but a young man well accepted in the druid circle. His visions carry weight and I fear so do his powers – I remember them clearly. However Isledir and the others respect him dutifully.

His visions warn us of war. Camelot will wage war and the cause will be Queen Gwen, I do not believe Gwen to be related to this. She of all people will never harm Camelot. I can vouch for that.

Arthur's half sister is to return, I fear this as I know if this should come to pass then clearly we are in grave danger.

The druid strong hold is becoming weaker, Essetir has inflicted strong rules against people of magic and hence they are forced to flee once more…They have pleaded for Camelot's aid, but I fear should our King extend his support, this will not be supported by our allies.

Please Gaius, the messenger that stands before you is deaf and a mute. Feed him and house him, when he is ready to travel back, you can send a message back through him. I need your counsel, what am I to do?

Your Friend,

Merlin.

* * *

_Camelot, 8th October 1120,_

_Merlin,_

_Your news is truly of great concern, I do not know about the boy's visions – but all I know is this, Morgana will search for him. If I recall correctly Morgana became quite attached to the boy. He can easily become her ally. Remember the prophecy?_

_My advice is simple, Merlin. Mordred should be kept at arms length from Morgana._

_Take the boy with you, it is in Camelot where she will least expect to find him and we will both ensure his safety._

_I know not helping our druid friends bothers you, my dear friend. But these are cautious times, both King and Queen are young, let Camelot position herself as a prosperous kingdom and then…then we can extend our hands in aid._

_Hurry back home, the Queen returned the day before, Arthur is beaming. Another 3 days or so will he ponder of your whereabouts._

_God Speed,_

_Gaius._

* * *

Essetir, 11th October 1120,

Morderd,

I am proud of the man you are destined to become. You have made myself as your mentor stand proud. I urge you Mordred to heed my advice.

The days are drawing to a close and I fear we must abandon our druid stronghold. The circle of elders have unanimously agreed that we are to go our separate paths. However fear not, you as a true druid will know when the time is right that we are to meet once more. For now, I beg you. Follow Emrys back to Camelot.

Once there he shall take my place as your mentor. He shall protect you and guide you properly. Just like in Essetir you cannot disclose your magic to the people of Camelot. The druids have long left Camelot and I am afraid as you reach you will find, that you are one of a kind there.

Your ways might be frowned upon – Emrys is there to guide you. Heed his advice as you heeded mine. Trust in him and soon you shall be with your people.

Take great care and learn to love Camelot, her people and her king and queen

Your Mentor

Isledir

* * *

_Essetir, 13th October 1120,_

_Master Isledir,_

_I am now ready packed and my horse awaits me. Like other kingdoms, Camelot remains a mystery to me. But I shall do what is asked of me. To ready myself and travel with the great Emrys._

_I worry however, he seems to look upon me with great distrust and uncertainty, yet I remind myself that magic binds us together._

_Master, you have been like a father to me. I have respected your teachings and will forever hold them dear. The druid's way of life will never leave my veins –_

_I wish to thank you for the extensive knowledge you have provided me._

_You remain forever my mentor._

_Mordred_

* * *

Essetir, 13th October 1120,

Gaius,

I leave Essetir before the break of dawn. It took me a while to find a good horse for the boy. Needless to say, the druid council has agreed to our offer and he will be staying with us in Camelot.

I sense uncertainty with Mordred, but he respects his mentors decision and is dutiful.

Send my regards to my majesty and his queen.

I will need to pick up some petunias on the way, hence I fear a delay.

Yours truly,

Merlin.


End file.
